


Tall, Dark, and Arachnophobic

by Mal_not_Otto



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Gen, I'll add tags later lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_not_Otto/pseuds/Mal_not_Otto
Summary: Otto, Laura, and Shelby discover a strange yet common fear Wing as. Shit goes down when a shelf is knocked over.Involves a lot of swearing because I wrote this when I was half asleep.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: H.I.V.E. Gift Exchange 2020





	Tall, Dark, and Arachnophobic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glare_0322](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glare_0322/gifts).



Otto, Laura, and Shelby were playing Uno in the living room. They had begged Wing to join but he refused. So it was just Otto and the girls.

"Uno!" Shelby said as she slammed a card down. Laura and Otto still had so many cards.

"That's it. I give up." Otto threw his cards onto the floor, "I'm never playing uno with you again."

Shelby went over and rested her arm on his head, "oh lighten up pipsq-'' She was cut off by a loud scream coming from her and Wing's room, "what the hell?! WING?!"

The three looked at each other and quickly went to check on their friend. They were expecting a fire or a break in, but when they opened the door they saw Wing standing on his desk. In the middle of the floor was a….

"SPIDER! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! KILL IT!" Wing shouted at the three. They stared at the tiny bug for a few seconds before Otto burst into laughter, "DON'T MOCK ME OTTO! FUCKING KILL IT!"

"You?! Scared of spiders?!" Otto wheezed, "out of all people in this room I expected to fear those little things, you're the last person.

"Yea yea that's great  _ please  _ for the love of god  _ KILL IT _ !" 

"Ok ok calm down big guy." Shelby said as she walked over and held her finger out for it. Wing got ready to yell at her but she stopped him, "It's a jumping spider. They're harmless. See?" She said as she walked towards him with her hand outstretched. He screamed and scrambled off the desk.

"NONONONONO GET IT AWAY! SHEL!!! SHEL STOP!" He shouted as he scampered away from Shelby. Otto and Laura watched as she chased him into the living room. 

"Shel stop! That's mean!" Laura said with a laugh. Otto ran after the two. Wing was attempting to climb onto the shelf.

"Shel either kill it or release it before he has a heart attack."

"Fine I'll relea-" suddenly the small spider jumped off of Shelby's finger. It landed on Wing's pant leg. He let out a loud shriek and tried to shake it off.

"GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!" He squealed, stumbling into the shelf. It fell over with a loud bang.

"Well, good thing we only had books on that." Otto said.

Laura nodded in agreement. "Wing, stand still so I can find it!" Shelby yelled at her poor, arachnophobic boyfriend.

Otto then noticed something. A bunch of tiny black dots scurried all over the fallen bookshelf. Baby spiders. Oh boy.

"I-i think I'm gonna be sick." Wing groaned. Shelby dragged him to the other room as Laura and Otto stared at the hoard of infant spiders.

"I uh, I think we should call someone." Otto suggested.

"I agree." Laura said, "ya know, I kinda wonder why  _ he's _ scared of  _ spiders _ ?!" 

Otto shrugged, "they're tiny and have eight legs. Creepy."

"I guess. So, Nero or Raven?"

"Let's call both of them."

"Good idea." Laura got her phone out of her pocket, and Otto did the same, "I'll call Nero."

"What?! Why do  _ I  _ have to call Raven?!"

"Just call he-"

"THERES A HUGE ONE IN THE FUCKING KITCHEN." They heard Wing scream, followed by a thump, "NEVERMIND SHEL GOT IT."

"Why are there so many spiders?! And why now?!" 

"Timing. Now call her."

"Ugh fine!"

About thirty minutes later, Raven and Nero arrived. "You called us about a spider problem?"

"Listen, it was a quick decision and you and Raven were the first who came to mind." Otto said.

"Is that Wing screaming?" Raven looked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah we were shocked too. Now what the fuck do we do."

"Just step on them?" Raven asked.

"Aye!" Laura approached the fallen shelf, "good id- NOT A GOOD IDEA THEY'RE ALL OVER MY LEG!"

"Well what now?!"

"Does it look like we know, Malpense?" Nero crossed his arms.

"God now I can see why he hates these things." Otto groaned. 

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Shelby watched as Wing paced, "so, can you tell me why you're afraid of spiders?"

"They're just  _ gross _ . Eight legs and millions of eyes." Wing shuddered, "and there's so many dangerous kinds that can just sneak in and  _ bite _ you!"

"That makes sense. Black widows have a deadly bite and are in a lot of areas. Their bites can kill a hu-"

"This isn't helping."

"Sorry."

Wing looked towards the living room as he heard the others shouting, "why do those disgusting creatures have to be so hard to get rid of."

"Hey! Don't talk about Otto and Laura like that!" Shelby joked. Wing looked at her with a confused look. She sighed, "I know you're talking about the spiders. I was joking." She said with a chuckle.

"You joke so much."

"What can I say? I'm hilarious."

"OH BLOODY HELL THEY'RE ON MY ARM!" They heard Otto scream. They stared at the door in silence before bursting into laughter.

It had taken them  _ hours  _ before they got rid of all those spiders. Raven had let them crawl onto one of her katanas before flinging them into the bushes.

"Alright they're gone! You can come out of the kitchen!" Otto shouted. Wing slowly stepped out, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Well, that was a nightmare." He chuckled.

"Oh  _ says  _ you! You and Shel stayed hidden in the kitchen as me, Otto, Nero, and Raven here did all the work!" Laura teased.

"Not my fault spiders are so gross."

"You should've seen how Raven got rid of them!" Otto laughed, "she almost lost a katana!"

"They wouldn't crawl off on their own. I had to fling them off."

"Aw and I had to comfort tall, dark, and arachnophobic here and miss all of that!"

Wing rolled his eyes and lightly shoved her, "oh shut up." She laughed.

"Well, what about this bookshelf?" Laura kicked the poor, broken shelf.

"A little bit of duct tape and she'll be as good as new." Otto said as he ran off to get said tape.

"One spider appears near Wing and now we have to fix furniture." Shelby cackled, "sounds like an average day!"

"Trouble always finds us." Wing said as he leaned against the wall.

And near his arm, was another spider.

"AH FUC-"


End file.
